A Modern Myth
by RedRaiderHottie
Summary: AU After a confrontation with his dad, Ricky is charged with assault and sent to prison. Who visits him and who doesn't? Will life be the same after his release? Full Summary Inside
1. A Modern Myth

**Disclaimer: **_**The Secret Life of the American Teenager**_** and all its characters are the sole creation of Brenda Hampton. I OWN NOTHING.**

**Summary: After a confrontation with his dad, Ricky is charged with assault and sent to prison. Who visits him and who doesn't? Will life be the same after his release? AU, this is before the whole Adrian and Ben sex/preggo incident and Adrian and Ricky are still together for the moment. However, this will eventually end up being Amy/Ricky.**

**Dedicated to Jelsi4Life, who gave me the idea for this story.**

**And of course, thanks to my awesome friend and beta J**_**azzy**_**… **

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Modern Myth**

_Did we create a modern myth_  
_Did we imagine half of it_  
_What happened then, a thought for now_

_Save yourself_  
_Save yourself_  
_The secret is out_  
_The secret is out_

_To buy the truth_  
_And sell a lie_  
_The last mistake before you die_  
_So don't forget to breathe tonight_  
_Tonight's the last so say good-bye_

_The secret is out_

_Good-bye_

_~"A Modern Myth" 30 Seconds to Mars_

* * *

Adrian and Ricky walk hand-in-hand through the moonlit park. _This commitment thing isn't so bad,_ Ricky thinks as Adrian lays her head on his shoulder. Suddenly a man steps out in front of them.

"Aww, how sweet," the man drawls sarcastically, "a stroll through the park." Ricky's body tenses and Adrian gasps as they recognize the man standing only five feet away from them. "What? No 'hello' for your old man?" Bob sneers. Ricky's eyes narrow as he slowly shakes his head and pushes Adrian behind him. "Oh well," Bob shrugs nonchalantly.

"What do you want?" Ricky asks angrily.

Bob shrugs his shoulders again. "Can't a man visit his son and grandson?"

"Stay away from him!" Ricky yells, taking a step forward.

"Ricky no," Adrian whispers fiercely, grabbing a hold of his shoulders, her eyes wide as she stares at Bob.

"Or what?" Bob smiles evilly. "That boy of yours, he's gotten so big," he continues, tauntingly. "And Amy – wow – pregnancy sure was good to her." Ricky growls and launches himself at Bob.

"RICKY NO!" Adrian cries out. Surprised, Bob just lays there as Ricky pummels him.

* * *

Adrian watches, horrified, as a cop leads a handcuffed Ricky to one of the squad cars. All of his anger now gone, Ricky walks with his head down, ashamed and exhausted. Out of the corner of her eye, Adrian can see them load an unconscious and bloodied Bob into an ambulance.

* * *

Adrian, Ruben, Margaret, Shakur and Amy, with John in her arms, sit in the front row of the courtroom behind Ricky and his attorney. Everyone tenses as the Judge returns with his verdict.

"Will the defendant please rise?" Ricky does. "Richard Underwood, you have been found guilty of assault in the third degree."

'No' Amy and Margaret gasp.

"You are being sentenced with 2 years," the Judge continues, "with the possibility of parole after 6 months."

Adrian stands and gives one last look of disappointment toward Ricky before walking down the aisle and out of the room. Ricky's eyes follow her out before he turns to Amy and John.

Amy smiles sadly at him as she hands him John. Ricky holds him close. "I love you, buddy." Ricky looks up at Amy over John's head, his eyes pleading. "I'm sorry about this."

Amy nods her understanding. "I'll bring him by to visit as much as possible."

"Thanks," Ricky sighs as he returns his son to Amy's arms.

Margaret and Shakur walk up to Ricky and wrap their arms around him. "We love you," Margaret says.

Too soon, the bailiff approaches, and they sadly watch as he leads Ricky out of the room. "Dada!" John cries out as he tries to get out of his mother's arms. Ricky can only close his eyes as he walks away, the sound of his son breaking his heart.

* * *

AN: I'm sorry it's so short but that's the first chapter. REVIEW and let me know what you think and whether or not I should continue this story.

-Nichelle


	2. End of the Beginning

**Disclaimer: **_**The Secret Life of the American Teenager**_** and all its characters are the sole creation of Brenda Hampton. I OWN NOTHING.**

**AN: And finally here is chapter 2 after a very long wait. Sorry about that. Thanks to all the readers who have patiently waited for this update.**

**And, like always, thanks to my awesome BFF and Beta, Jazzy…**

* * *

**Chapter 2: End of the Beginning**

"**Can you feel it?**

**Things are changing.**

**Can you see it?**

**Watch as the world's colliding…"**

**~End of the Beginning by 30 Seconds to Mars**

* * *

Ricky sat on his cot, back leaning against the wall, with his eyes closed. It's been two months since he was convicted and sentenced to 2 years in this hellhole. It's been two months of living in this cage, eating bad food, not being able to go to school, and seeing his girlfriend and son.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. Amy was true to her word and John visited him whenever possible - which was practically every day. What surprised him, though, was the fact that Amy always came with him rather than send John with his mother. In addition his parents, Leo, Bunny and some of his friends visited every once in a while. But none as much as Amy and John.

Like clockwork, Ricky jumps off his cot and walks out of his cell. Entering their common area, he heads for the phone. Nodding at the guard, Mike, he picks up the receiver and quickly dials a memorized number. It rings and rings but no one answers and it goes to the voicemail.

_Hey, this is Adrian._

_Can't come to the phone_

_right now. At the beep_

_you know what to do!_

Ricky sighs and hangs up the phone, staring at it with disappointment.

"Who do you try to call every day?"

Ricky's head snaps toward Mike and his brow furrows in slight confusion. "Huh?"

Mike chuckles softly. "Every day at approximately the same time, you come in here and make a call. And every day, no one answers. Who do you call?"

"My girlfriend," Ricky says, shrugging his shoulders.

Mike tilts his head to the side. "The girl with the baby?"

Ricky's eyes widen slightly as he shakes his head. "No, no, no. That's just Amy. She's just my son's mother. That's it."

"Oh," Mike says slowly.

"So you're girlfriend…"

"Adrian," Ricky interjects.

"Uh, Adrian, she isn't taking your calls?"

"Or visiting," Ricky mutters as he walks away.

"Ricky! Hey! Ricky!" Ricky stops and looks up as his cellmate walks toward him. "Letter for you," Andrew says as he holds out said object.

Ricky takes the letter and quickly tears it open. "Figures," Ricky hisses, shaking his head.

"Everything ok?" Andrew asks.

"Yeah, great. My father's back in prison." Ricky chuckles. "Violated his parole not even a week after he was released from prison." Ricky shakes his head again as he makes his way back to his cell.

* * *

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Amy squeaks, jumps off the chair and rushes over to the oven. Grabbing an oven mitt, she quickly removes the baking pan and places it on top of the stove.

"Hmmm…something smells good," George says as he walks into the room, holding John. He walks closer and reaches out for one of the cookies on the pan but Amy slaps his hand away. "Hey?"

"Not for you," she says as she grabs a spatula and moves the chocolate chip cookies to a container.

"For who then?" George asks as he places John into his high chair. Amy is about to respond when there's a knock at the back door. She smiles at Ben as he walks into the room.

"Hey," he says as he walks up to Amy and kisses her on the cheek. "Oooh, cookies." Amy slaps away his outreached hand.

"Not for you," George mocks. Amy rolls her eyes as she places the top onto the container and then puts the box into John's diaper bag. Slinging the bag's strap over her shoulder, she walks over to John and takes him out of the high chair.

"Well, I got to go," Amy says as she heads for the door.

"Where?" Ben frowns. "Visiting Ricky?" Amy nods as she looks back over her shoulder. "Again? You've been there every day this week. I thought we could spend the day together."

Amy shakes her head as she opens the door. "Sorry," she adds as she walks out of the house with Ben following her. She places John into his car seat and buckles him in. Once she's sure he's secure, Amy turns toward Ben. "I'll call you once I get back. Maybe we can hang out then." Amy jumps into the driver's seat and waves as she starts the car and drives away.

Ben sighs as he slowly walks over to his car. Adrian, who was watching the exchange from her house, meets him there. "So where'd your little girlfriend go without you?"

"To visit your boyfriend," Ben replies icily. Adrian frowns. "It's ridiculous how often she goes to see him," Ben continues. "I mean, how often do you visit him?"

Adrian's frown deepens before it's quickly replaces with a forced smile. "Hey, why don't you hang out with me today?" Ben looks skeptical. Adrian grabs his hand and starts pulling him toward her house. "Come on, I'll make it worthwhile."

* * *

Amy smiles at the guard as he returns the diaper bag he just searched. She walks into the visiting room and takes a seat and what has been dubbed their 'usual' table. She pulls out the box of cookies and places then on the table in from of her. Seconds later, the door opens and Ricky walks in. Amy stands and holds at John. Ricky happily takes him into his arms.

"Hey buddy," Ricky exclaims as he sits down with John on his lap. "How are you today?"

John smiles up at his father. "Coocoo! Coocoo! Coocoo!"

Ricky's laughs at his son's babbling as he gives Amy a questioning look. Amy giggles as she reaches out to pat John's head. "I think he means cookie since I brought you these." Amy slides the plastic container across the table.

Ricky smiles brightly. "Thanks." Amy nods and returns the smile as she watches Ricky pull out a cookie and share it with John.

A while later, Ricky, Amy and John are contently looking through a picture book. John points at the book and shouts "Dudu!"

Amy giggles. "Duck," she corrects.

Ricky looks over at Amy and frowns slightly. "Have you…" Amy looks up from the book. Ricky clears his throat. "Have you talked to Adrian recently?" he asks.

Amy slowly shakes her head, her brows furrowed in confusion. "She…" Amy stops, her eyes widening in realization. "She hasn't visited?" she questions cautiously. Ricky shakes his head. "Oh," Amy says feeling awkward. "Sorry."

Ricky forces a smile. "Not your fault. Maybe she's just busy."

"Yeah, sure," Amy half-heartedly agrees. Ricky shrugs his shoulder and they go back to playing with John.

* * *

AN: Well it isn't much but I hope you liked it. And the next chapter shouldn't take as long as this one to update lol Please Review…Thanks for reading.

-Nichelle


	3. Attack

**Disclaimer: **_**The Secret Life of the American Teenager**_** and all its characters are the sole creation of Brenda Hampton. I OWN NOTHING.**

**AN: Sorry for the wait. Thanks to all those who read and reviewed: ramyfan4eva, Ramy-Naley23, prettyinpink21, Raven Potter Weasley, Nikki Gargol, ArTeMus09, maybebaby23, secretlifefan100, XxRamyFan1943xX, secret life lover, Ace5492, Nileyramy4eva**

**And of course thanks to my awesome bestie and beta Jazzy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Attack**

_Your promises, they look like lies  
Your honesty, like a back that hides a knife (knife)  
I promise you (promise you)  
I promise you (promise you)  
And I am finally free_

_~'Attack' by 30 Seconds to Mars_

Ben lies in the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "This is bad…very bad…bad, bad, bad…" he mutters over and over again.

"Oh, get over it," Adrian states calmly as she gets out of her bed and starts to put on her clothes.

Ben's jaw drops as he turns his head to glare at the half-dressed teen. "Get over it?" he half-shouts. "I just cheated on Amy! You just cheated on Ricky. This is bad, bad, bad!"

Adrian shrugs as she tosses Ben's clothes onto the bed. "It happens."

Ben shakes his head fiercely. "No, it doesn't just happen. I'm a bad person, a very bad person. Oh my gosh…Amy is gonna kill me. She'll never talk to me again."

"Just don't tell her," Adrian interjects.

"You mean lie?" Ben asks, horrified.

"Uh, yeah."

* * *

Amy and John had spent two hours with Ricky and now they were on their way home. Amy is smiling as she drives, having enjoyed watching father and son play together.

Her smile starts to falter though, when the thought of Adrian pops into her head. She finds it really hard to believe that the majorette has been super busy in the last couple of months. So the fact that she hasn't visited Ricky – not even once – is ridiculous. Shaking her head of any thoughts of Adrian, Amy catches a glimpse of a familiar car speeding past her in the opposite direction.

_Was that – no, it couldn't be Ben, since he left hours ago._ Amy shrugs her shoulders as she pulls into her drive way and gets out of the car.

"Dad, we're home!" Amy calls out as she walks through the back door with John in her arms. George and Moose walk into the kitchen just as she places John onto the floor. He waddles over to Moose and playfully grabs onto the dog's ears. George watches the scene fondly for a second before turning back to Amy.

"So, how was the visit?" he asks.

"It was great," she responds with a smile. She then frowns slightly as she glances at the door. "Hey, could you watch John for a sec?"

"Uh, sure," George agrees, slightly confused.

Amy smiles at him, before walking out the back door and heading over to Adrian's house. Once she reaches the door, she hesitates – rethinking whatever crazy idea she had. Then the split second image of Ricky's sad face enters her head and she gets the courage to knock. Seconds later, the door swings open to reveal an uninterested Adrian.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure?" she asks sarcastically.

"Hello, Adrian," Amy greets. "Can I come in?"

Adrian frowns slightly as she moves to the side. "What do you want?'

Amy crosses her arms as she walks further into the kitchen. "Why haven't you been visiting Ricky?"

Adrian scoffs. "I don't see how that's any of your business."

Amy looks out the kitchen window into her living room, where she can see her dad and son playing. "John's my business and Ricky's his father, so-"

"So," Adrian interrupts from behind her, "if I have a kid with Ben does that mean you're my business?"

Amy spins on her hills and faces Adrian with wide eyes and a slack jaw. "But you don't have a kid with Ben."

Adrian shrugs. "Just an example."

Amy shakes her head, her fist clenching in frustration. "This is ridiculous and completely off topic."

Adrian places her hands on her hips and looks at Amy with a bored expression. "What's your point?"

"My point," Amy takes a step closer to Adrian, "is that you're his girlfriend. Any decent person would have visited him at least once. But you…" Amy shakes her head as she takes another step closer, "…well, I thought you loved him."

Amy barely recognizes the anger in Adrian's eyes before the palm of the majorette's hand makes contact with her face. A gasp escapes Amy's lips as she reaches up to cover her stinging cheek.

"You should worry about your own boyfriend," Adrian seethes. "Now," she states as she walks to the door and opens it, "I want you out of my house."

* * *

"Momma." Amy groans and rolls onto her side. "Momma up." Amy shakes her head and pulls her blanket over her head.

"Five more minutes," she grumbles.

John giggles as he reaches out his little hand and lightly pops his mom on the head causing Amy to jolt into a sitting position. John continues to giggle. "Momma up now."

Amy half-smiles and half-growls down at her baby boy, sending him into another fit of giggles. Amy also laughs as she goes to rub her face. She stops almost instantly when a slight pain on her cheek reminds her of yesterday's events. Amy shakes her head and looks at John again. Reaching out, she pulls him into her arms. "What do you want to do today?" She asks, holding him close.

"Dada!" he shouts excitedly.

Amy smiles. "And what treat should we take him today?"

John's little eyebrows furrow in thought. Seconds later, a huge smile covers his face. "Browies!"

* * *

Four hours later, Amy and John find themselves once again at the prison's visiting room with a box of brownies sitting on the table. When Ricky walks into the room, Amy can't help the smile that spreads across her face.

"Hey buddy," Ricky greets as she scoops John into his arms.

"Dada!" John responds happily wrapping his arms around his dad's neck.

Ricky takes a seat across from Amy and spots the container of baked goods. "What what's this?"

"Browies!" John loudly answers.

Ricky laughs as he looks at Amy closely for the first time since walking into the room. "What happened?' he inquires as his smile leaves his face.

Amy's head tilts to the side. "Nothing," she says slowly.

Ricky reaches out and lightly grazes his fingers over the slight, barely noticeable bruise on Amy's face. Amy's eyes widen slightly as she covers her cheek.

"Oh that…it's nothing."

Ricky's eyes narrow as he pulls back his hand. "Ben hasn't…?"

"No, no, definitely not," Amy interjects.

"Then what happened?" Ricky repeats.

Amy forces a smile and tucks her hair behind her ear. "Nothing. I just bumped into something."

Ricky studies Amy. "You're lying." Amy shakes her head. "Who hit you?" he asks firmly.

Amy lowers her head. "Adrian," she replies almost silently. However, in the already quiet room, Ricky could still hear the softly spoken word.

"What?" he erupts. "Why?"

Amy shrugs. "Guess I made her mad," she answers sullenly.

Ricky frowns. "How?"

Amy looks everywhere except at Ricky. "I kinda, possibly, may have attempted to confront her about why she wasn't visiting you."

"Why would you do that?" Ricky shouts.

"Because you deserve to know!" Amy yells back.

In the middle of all the commotion, John places his hands on his ear. "Ow." His small voice breaks through to them, and instantly all their attention shifts to their son.

"I'm so sorry, John," Amy coos. "We're not mad at you."

Suddenly, the door opens. "You have another visitor," the guard announces. Amy and Ricky, with John still in his arms, stand as a man in a suit walks into the room.

"Mr. Stevens, what are you doing here?" Ricky asks as he sits John onto the table.

"I come bearing good news," the lawyer says. "Hello again Amy and little John," he says, patting the boy's head.

"So, what's up? Are they gonna get me out of this place?" Ricky asks sarcastically.

"Actually, yes."

Ricky and Amy's mouths both drop open as they look at each other, then back at the lawyer.

"Wait, what?"

Mr. Stevens smiles at the two teens. "As you know, we've been working on an appeal. And finally, we now have all the evidence we need to prove your father's violent and abusive past, as well as prove that you were acting in self-defense against any plausible future threats."

"Seriously?" Ricky asks, still in shock.

"Yes. You're appeal trial date is in 3 days and if everything goes as planned, you should be a free man by the end of the week.'

"Oh my gosh, thank you…thank you very much," Ricky exclaims, shaking the man's hand gratefully.

"You're very welcome. I'll be back tomorrow to prep you for trial. Goodbye," he ends with a smile as he slips out of the room.

As soon as the door closes, Amy wraps her arms around Ricky and hugs him. "This is so great!" she declares excitedly as Ricky happily returns the hug.

"I know, I can't even believe it." Ricky pulls back slightly from the hug and the two stare at each other with huge beaming smiles.

"Well, believe it," Amy says.

Ricky glances over at John. "Thank you," he says softly as he looks at Amy again. "Thanks for visiting me almost every day and bringing John to see me."

Amy shakes her head. "It was nothing."

"No, it was everything," Ricky counters. "Everything that got me through the day – Everything that gave me hope of getting out of this place."

Amy smiles, "You deserved to see your son and John deserved to see his father," she states looking at John sitting on the table.

"Still, thank you," Ricky reiterates as he leans forward intent on giving Amy a peck on the cheek, just as she turns her head to look at him.

* * *

**AN: Dun dun dun. Hope you liked the chapter. Please Review and thanks for reading.**

**-Nichelle**


	4. A Beautiful Lie

**Disclaimer: **_**The Secret Life of the American Teenager**_** and all its characters are the sole creation of Brenda Hampton. I OWN NOTHING.**

**A/N: y'all are probably tired of me saying this, but sorry sorry sorry for the long wait. And to be honest, there's no telling when I'll get the next chapter up since I'll be working full time and going to school for my Master's (Even though I do tend to write when I'm procrastinating lol)**

**This chapter isn't beta'd, so I apologize now for any spelling or grammatical errors that I may have overlooked.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Beautiful Lie**

_**Lie awake in bed at night**_

_**And think about your life**_

_**Do you want to be different?**_

_**Try to let go of the truth**_

_**The battles of your youth**_

_**'Cause this is just a game**_

_**~A Beautiful Lie, 30 Seconds to Mars**_

_"You're free to go."_

Ricky lies on his bed, smiling, as he thinks about those liberating words spoken two months ago. While he's extremely ecstatic to be out of that cell and to have his record clean again, a part of him is kind of grateful for the experience of the situation. First of all, he knows he never wants to be locked up in a cell ever again. Second of all, and most importantly, he realized how precious John really is to him and how messed up his life could be if he didn't have a father in his life - a good father. So, from the moment those words passed through the judge's lips, Ricky pledged to himself that he'd do whatever it takes to be a better father to John and to always be there for his son.

So now, he's back in school and he's already made up all of the schoolwork he missed. The counselor told him his GPA was hardly affected, and that he should start looking at universities - that with his grades there were a lot of options. But Ricky already knew that he wanted to attend the local university. It was an excellent school with a great business program and of course it would keep him near John.

The thought of John always brings a smile to Ricky's face. It's Thursday night, and he's looking forward to his upcoming weekend with his son. To be honest, before John, Ricky never wanted kids, for obvious reasons. But now, he couldn't imagine his life without his son, and even Amy. Now that they are getting along, everything is great.

_Well..._

_Almost great. Things have actually been a little weird since..._

Ricky sits up, shaking his head of those thoughts. On the nightstand, his cell phone buzzes and lights up. He glances over at it, and a wave of disappointment hits him when he reads the name that has popped onto the screen. Picking up the phone, he opens the message.

**To: Ricky**

**From: Adrian**

**Thursday, 9:28 pm**

hey, how 'bout I come over now and spend the night ;)

Ricky sighs. If he thought the past couple of months with Amy have been a *little* weird, then things with Adrian have been downright awkward. Now that he's out of jail, Adrian has been practically throwing herself at him as if nothing had change. But things *did* change, and Ricky can't ignore the fact that Adrian never tried to contact or see him during those months behind bars.

**To Adrian**

**From: Ricky**

**Thursday, 9:32 pm**

Not today

Adrian angrily glares at the message in disbelief. Not only is that the third time this week that Ricky has rejected her advances, but he's also been treating her like a pariah ever since he was let out of jail. Her lips purse in thought as she jumps off her bed and heads for the kitchen.

"He can't seriously be mad that I never visited?" Adrian asks herself as she pulls a bottle of water from the fridge. As she opens it and takes a sip, she catches sight of Amy and Ben through her kitchen window.

Adrian can't help but laugh at the awkward way they are sitting next to each other on the couch. She knows exactly why Ben looks all nervous and guilty, but what's Amy's reason, she wonders.

_Did she and...no._

_Is that why...of course not._

Adrian shrugs her shoulders as she pulls her phone out of her pocket and quickly composes a message.

**To: Ben**

**From: Adrian**

**Thursday, 9:40 pm**

after you're done with miss goody two shoes over there, you should come over

She smirks as she watches Ben's eyes widen as he reads the text. Amy must have asked him about it, because he shakes his head and his lips move in a quick response, as he types out something on his phone.

**To: Adrian**

**From: Ben**

**Thursday, 9:41 pm**

What? Are you crazy?

Adrian laughs out loud, shaking her head. _Ben is always so fun to mess with, _she thinks as she composes her reply.

**To: Ben**

**From: Adrian**

**Thursday, 9:42 pm**

oh come on, Ben, you know you want to, and everyone knows you're not getting any from Amy

As Ben responds to another text from his 'dad', Amy stands up and begins picking up after John. As she passes the living room window, she sees Adrian laughing at her phone. She must be texting with Ricky, she thinks with narrowed eyes.

Before Amy can comprehend the bitterness that accompanied her thoughts, Ben stands up and walks over to her. "I think I'm gonna go ahead and leave now."

"Oh ok," Amy responds distractedly as she turns away from the window. "Yeah, um, I'm sleepy. Goodnight." And not for the first time in the past two months, Amy and Ben part ways without even a kiss or hug goodbye.

Amy walks into John's room and finds her son fast asleep. After kissing him gently on the forehead, she goes to her room and prepares for bed. Unwillingly, her thoughts once again return to Adrian and Ricky.

_Are they still...I don't wanna know._

_But she never...guess it doesn't matter._

_What about the...did he just forget?_

Amy shakes her head as she rolls onto her side. Without thinking, she grabs her cell off the nightstand. After a brief hesitation, she sends the text.

**To: Ricky**

**From:** **Amy**

**Thursday,** **10:04**

Good Night and Sweet Dreams from John and Amy!

Ricky smiles as he reads the text. He quickly replies with goodnight before rolling onto his back and falling asleep, smile still in place.

* * *

"Arrrrgh!"

Grace rolls her eyes as she continues to dig through her locker. In her peripheral she can see the brunette roughly running her hands through her hair, frustration very evident on her face.

"Are you seriously ignoring me?" Adrian whines.

Grace slams her locker close and turns toward her friend with a bright smile. "Of course not, what's up?" she cheerily asks.

"Ugh..." Adrian groans. "why is Ricky avoiding me?"

Grace shakes her head and walks away.

"What? Tell me," Adrian pleads as she walks beside her best friend.

"Did you try, you know, asking him what's wrong?"

The majorette shrugs her shoulders and shakes her head. "Figured he be ready to jump into my bed once he was out."

"Adrian!" the blond gasps as she stops and stares at the other incredulously. "Do you seriously-"

Adrian's brow furrows in confusion at the abrupt stop in conversation and she turns to look in the direction of Grace's wide eyed stare. "You've got to be kidding me."

Down the hall, against some lockers, is Amy and Ricky in what appears to be a very deep conversation.

"Well don't they look...*friendly*"

"Shut up, Grace."

"Sorry, it's just...you don't think-"

"No," Adrian shakes her head fiercely. "No, of course not. Ricky would never...with Amy," she states not even convinced by her own words. Still staring at the teen parents, she pulls out her phone.

**To: Ben**

**From: Adrian**

**Friday, 8:04 am**

what's up with Amy and Ricky recently?

"Amy and Ricky?" Ben gasps out loud, as he slams his locker closer and states wide eyed at his phone. Alice and Henry cock their heads to the side as they stare at Ben questioningly. He frowns at them. "You don't think anything is going on between them, do you?"

Alice and Henry shrug their shoulders. "They're getting along," Alice comments.

Henry nods. "But that's for the sake of John, so..."

"I guess...it's just that...i don't know. Adrian is suspicious or something."

Alice rolls her eyes. "Adrian?" she questions as they walk away from the lockers. "Since when do you care what Adrian thinks. If I didn't know any better, I'd think it was you two who got closer."

"What?! That's crazy! Of course, I would never!" Ben quickly denies.

Alice and Henry come to a halt as they turn on their friend.

"Ben..." Alice gasps.

"...you didn't?" Henry shakes his head.

"You don't know what you're saying," Ben huffs indignantly before stomping away. Unaware as he storms past Amy.

Eyebrows furrowed, she walks up to the couple. "What's wrong with him?"

They slowly shake their heads as they continue to stare in the direction Ben ran off too. "No idea," they reply simultaneously.

* * *

"This is ridiculous," Adrian bellows as she flops back onto the bed. Grace frowns sympathetically at her. "I mean, why am I even putting up with this. I'm Adrian."

Grace shrugs. "Yeah but he's Ricky," she points out.

"I know, I know," the brunette groans as she throws her arm over her eyes.

There's a quick knock on the door before it opens to reveal Kathleen. "Here you go, Grace."

"Thanks mom," Grace says as she takes the plastic bag from her and closes the door. She tosses the bag onto her vanity chair and plops onto the bed next to Adrian. "Man, I hate being on my period."

With lighting speed, Adrian bolts into a sitting position. "What did you say?" she frantically asks.

Grace leans slightly away from her friend as she stares at her with suspicious worried eyes. "My period. I hate it," she repeats slowly.

For a minute or so, the brunette is silent and motionless as her eyes glaze over. Then without any forewarning, only a gasp of _Oh no, _she's off the bed and out of the room before the blonde's jaw has a chance to hit the floor.

* * *

Ricky eagerly opens the door as soon as he hears the knocking. "You're here!"

"I am so so so very sorry for being late," Amy exclaims as she walks in and automatically hands John over to him.

"It's ok." Ricky offers as he happily bounces John in his arms.

Amy doesn't hear him. "There was this huge incident at the nursery, but I won't bother you with the details," she continues as she moves further into the room and starts digging through her purse.

"I said its ok," Ricky repeats as he places John on the floor near his toys.

Amy shakes her head in frustration, unaware of Ricky approaching her. "And to top it off I can't find my phone or I would have-"

"Amy."

Amy's head snaps up and her eyes widen at their super close proximity. _Any closer and they'd be... _"Huh?"

Ricky smiles as he lifts his hand to caress her cheek. Amy's eyes grow impossibly wider. "I said it's ok," he replies softly, as his hand slides down her arm to rest on her elbow.

"Oh." Amy blinks and unconsciously licks her lips. _Are we..._

Ricky blinks, his eyes lowering to focus on the recently wetted skin. _Should I..._

_"AAAAAAHHH! Someone please help!"_

Ricky and Amy jump away from each other and turn to face John, who stands innocently in front of the TV, which is blaring a random crime show.

"John," Ricky admonishes as he goes to the TV and changes the channel to something more kid friendly.

"I should probably go now," Amy states.

Ricky frowns. "So soon?"

"Uh," she nods. "I have...uh homework...and stuff."

"Oh," is all he can say, disappointed.

"Yeah, so, you boys have fun."

Amy's feet can't seem to move fast enough but she quickly makes it to the safety of her car. She takes deep breaths, her brain going crazy as she tries to make since of what (almost) happened in there.

The tell-tale buzzing sound of her phone vibrating instantly catches her attention. She glances around frantically, running her hands all over the car in search of it. Finally, she triumphantly pulls it out from under the passenger seat. Leaning back into her seat, she opens her message inbox and finds a new text from Ricky that simply says "Drive home safe."

Amy mumbles under her breath, "Kinda hard to do when I'm thinking about..." She shakes her head as she lays back on the head rest and closes her eyes.

* * *

"That was so lame," Ricky exclaims to his phone. "Wasn't that lame?" he asks again, this time to an oblivious John. "Ugh," Ricky groans as he leans back on the couch. "What am I thinking?"

_**Flashback**_

_Amy's eyes widen as she feels Ricky's lips press against hers. She immediately pulls back, her right hand flying up to her mouth. "I am so sorry," she quickly apologizes._

_Ricky shakes his head, a hint of a smile playing on his lips. With one hand, he pulls her hand down and away from her mouth, while his other hand lifts to gently cup her face. "Thank you," he says genuinely._

_Amy's eyes slip close this time when she feels the soft, warm pressure against her lips. Her arms automatically find their way around Ricky's neck just like his hands find their way to her hips. She feels his tongue run across her lip and is about to open her mouth when..._

_"Mama!"_

_The two jump away from each other, the spell they seemed to be under instantly broke._

_"Mama!" John repeats. "Browie!" he exclaims holding up the big chocolaty mess for her to see. _

_"Oh no," she gasps dramatically, "look at this mess you made." John can only giggle in response. _

* * *

Adrian sits on her bed staring intently at something in front of her. A minute passes of her not moving, just staring at that spot, when her phone's alarm goes off. She ignores it as she slowly reaches out and lightly grasps a small white object. Closing her eyes, she flips it over and let's it fall back on the bed. Taking a deep breath, she hesitantly opens her eyes.

"Shit..."

* * *

**A/N: yeah so there it is. Thanks so much for reading. Hope y'all liked it, or at least appreciated my finally updating lol Please REVIEW! Those are sometimes the only inspiration that can make me continue or finish a chapter. Next chapter story update should be Last Chance. But like I said before I'm busy with school, literally buried in projects right now since we're nearing the end of the semester, so unless I get a random burst of inspiration, it probably won't be updated till the holiday break at the earliest.**

**~Nichelle**


End file.
